total_war_equestria_dividedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Laughter (TWED Faction)
"The dead shall have the last laugh." Background After hiding in the shadows for nearly a decade, the Cult of Laughter finally rears it grotesque, grinning head. Mysterious, unpredictable, with it its goals unclear, the cult slowly spreads its influence over every corner of the war ravaged country. Ponies and non-Ponies alike, no matter if wealthy or poor, all are swayed by the promise of a better and brighter future filled with smiles, laughter, and the possibility of reunion with friends and loved ones who have been claimed by the years of pointless power struggles. With this mortal life so bleak, depressing, and full of pain, is not death an enclave of happiness? Is not laughter the best medicine for this disease that is consuming Equestria? Faction Traits *Free will does not exist in the Cult of Laughter since nopony is allowed to leave alive. Because of this, Cultist Armies are Immune to Bribery and Conversion. *Cult Influence is unique in that it does not go away with time. Only agents such as the Celestial Inquisitor can remove Cult Influence from an affected province. :*Cult Influence is corrosive and dangerous to unprotected Provinces. If allowed to grow over time, Pro-Cultist Rebellions will occur and Settlements will eventually pledge their allegiance to the Cult. :*Cult Influence will begin to grow by itself when it exceeds the 20% threshold. Cult Influence at less than 20% will remain dormant until promoted or removed. *Cultist-Dominated Provinces are Immune to Foreign Influences, making it impossible for enemies to Bribe, Convert, or Incite Unrest. *Cultist Provinces with more than 80% Influence are irredeemable and automatically destroyed upon capture by another faction. They must then wait 4 Turns before they can put the Province back to use. *Exclusive access to Undead Units which are highly resistant to many negative factors such as physical damage and bad weather. They are immune to demoralization and bribery but are very susceptible to Magic attacks. *Enemy Armies that end their turn in a Cultist-Dominated Province will suffer from Cultist Attrition which is caused by stumbling into booby traps and being attacked by undead and fanatical ponies. *The concepts of Government and Administration are largely nonexistent. As a result, the Cult is more prone to suffering from financial shortfalls and is the worst faction in terms of building a strong economy to fund their war effort. Looting alleviates this problem to a small degree but does not provide a sure solution. *The Cult benefits from having low Unit Upkeep prices since they rely on strength of quantity over quality. Buildings Cult Chain This Cult-Exclusive chain of buildings enables the recruitment of both Apostles and, in combination with a yari or bow dojo, Cultist Zealot units. Those buildings higher up the chain increase the number of garrison defence units and can spread the Cult's influence to nearby provinces. Necromancy Chain Contraption Chain Units *Converted Townsponies *Spear Revelers *Sword Revelers *Bow Revelers *Matchlock Revelers *Laughing Dead *Cultist Glaive Zealots *Cultist Bow Zealots *Cultist Matchlock Zealots *Smiling Dolls *Laughing Gassers *Party Cannon *Party Wagon *Carnival Contraption Agents *Cultist Warlord *Cultist Necromancer *Apostle Category:Total War: Equestria Divided - Factions